Kagome's Adopted Sister
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Kagome has an adopted sister that no one knows about.  But when her adopted sister falls into the Feudal Era, insanity is sure to follow.
1. Prologue

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! A friend of mine managed to talk me into writing a story with her hyperactive character, Rae, so this story was created. She came up with some of the stuff the characters will say so credit doesn't go completely to me. I'm only supplying the account. Neither of us own Inuyasha and I don't own Rae since she's my friend's character. Neither of us own anything else that may appear unless I say otherwise.

Prologue

"Can I come, Kagome? Pretty please with tons of sugar on top?" A girl with long black hair pleaded, her blue eyes shining with a look of pure mischief.

Kagome made a face, knowing full well what the look meant. "No. Just stay here and help keep Souta out of trouble." Kagome answered calmly.

"Aw… Please?"

"Rae…"

"Aw…"

Kagome smiled as she put her yellow backpack on her shoulders. She knew she had won this round, but she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to keep winning. It wasn't exactly a secret that she was the only one that could keep Rae under control, but she was scared of what would happen if Rae was ever set loose in the Feudal Era.

Okay, maybe that was part of her fears. The other part was what Inuyasha would do at having Rae running around. The inu-hanyou was already under enough stress with the hunt for the Shikon shards, she just didn't want to add to his stress levels since she didn't know how much more head bashing Shippo and Miroku could handle.

"KAGOME!"

The young priestess froze and turned around slowly, laughter escaping her lips when she saw her adopted sister jumping around completely hyper. "Behave yourself, Rae. Remember, you're going to school to actually learn something." Kagome answered.

"Entertaining is more fun though."

"Rae…"

"Oh, alright. Don't get killed or else I'm causing trouble."

Something told Kagome, however, that even if she didn't get killed Rae would still cause trouble. That's just part of who she was and Kagome wasn't willing to change that one bit.

lostmoonchild: Okay, prologue done. If somebody says that it was short, I know. My prologues are pretty much always short except for in one story where I skipped the prologue. Anyway, read and review. If you hate it, then leave a flame so we can blow stuff up with it. If you like it, then come back soon!


	2. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Kidnapped by a Demon, you are the first reviewer to this story so domo arigato! Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Rae so don't sue me.

CHAPTER ONE

"Rae Higurashi, you are late!"

Rae stopped in the doorway and grinned as she held a tardy slip in her hand. "I got a reason!" Rae said with a grin.

"I have a reason, Rae."

"Okay, let's hear yours first."

The class laughed a little at the girl's comment before falling silent when the teacher glared at them. "Rae, what is your excuse?" The teacher questioned.

Rae thought for a moment before saying, "There was a baby tree in need of comfort so I talked to it and hugged it. Then I said I'd talk to it again after school."

"Right. Just sit down and PLEASE don't disrupt the class any more." The teacher groaned reminding himself that the dark haired girl was adopted and was a little loopy after being thrown around from home to home.

A grin spread across Rae's face as she went to her seat and began working on writing notes. "Okay, class, choose your partner for the lab. Remember, follow the directions VERY carefully."

The students each divided up into their own groups and soon the room was filled with the sounds of students talking to each other. "Hey, let's see what this stuff does!" A boy with light brown hair suggested with a grin as he held up an unmarked cylinder.

Rae's face immediately paled. "Don't! That's gonna blow up!" Rae shouted, moving as far away from the boy as she could.

The boy ignored Rae and dumped the cylinder's contents into the mixture, yelling when the mixture blew up. When the smoke cleared, a few of the students pointed to the ceiling shouting something about a purple glob. "GLOB OF DOOM!" Rae shouted with a hyper laugh. "I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS GONNA BLOW UP! NOW YOU'VE CREATED A MONSTER THAT'LL EAT US ALL!"

The students started shouting and backed away when the purple glob began dripping to the floor. Their eyes widened when the glob fell completely to the floor and the area surrounding it turned blue. While the students were backing away, Rae was moving towards it with wide eyes.

Faintly, she heard her classmates yelling at her to stop but she didn't seem to hear them. Her attention was focused on the swirling vortex on the floor that seemed to be calling out to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the teacher moving to stop her but it was too late.

Gripping her messenger bag tightly with one hand, she felt herself falling forward into the blue vortex. Faintly, she could hear her classmates calling out to her before darkness clouded her vision.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he listened to Jaken and Rin argue. Rin had asked Jaken to tell her a story before telling him that the story was too short. When Jaken tried again, Rin flat out told him that she didn't want a story.

Next thing Sesshomaru knew, Rin was shouting. He turned around and saw Jaken lying on the ground and saw a dark haired girl dressed somewhat like that human girl Inuyasha seemed to like. Calmly, Sesshomaru drew one of the swords and poked the girl with it a few times before the girl groaned. "Five more minutes, 'Gome." Rae groaned having no idea what happened.

Sesshomaru figured that the girl must be referring to that strange girl Inuyasha traveled around with. "Get up." Sesshomaru growled lightly.

Rae's eyes shot open and she stared at Sesshomaru before making a face that was amazed. Before she knew what happened, she felt the cold blade against her throat. "OH COME ON! YOU HAVE TO KNOW ME AT LEAST THREE DAYS BEFORE YOU START HOLDING WEAPONS AGAINST ME!" Rae shouted throwing Jaken at Sesshomaru.

Without saying anything, Sesshomaru stepped to the side and barely noticed when Jaken flew past him and into a rock. He could see the concerned look on Rin's face and watched as Rin ran to Jaken's side. "Master Jaken, are you alright?" Rin questioned with a worried look.

"Oh, the poor fate of Jaken!" Jaken groaned, rubbing his head.

Sesshomaru looked at Rae for a minute before saying, "Who are you?"

Rae didn't answer for a minute, too distracted by the way Sesshomaru's hair shone in the light. "Ooh, pretty!" Rae said jumping up and grabbing Sesshomaru's hair. "What kind of hair dye did you use? Where'd you find it? This is the best dye job I've ever seen! Who did it?"

For a minute, Sesshomaru was taken back by the girl grabbing his hair but stepped away when he was certain he wouldn't pull his hair. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Sesshomaru growled. "Now who are you?"

"Rae Higurashi!" Rae answered with a grin before a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Hold on a minute! I know who you are! You're Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother!"

Sesshomaru growled at the girl trying to find some resemblance between Rae and Kagome. As far as he could tell, there was nothing that tied this girl to Kagome. Except, however, for their scent. He could smell Kagome's scent and knew that the girl at least lived with the miko. But they were in no way blood relatives.

Unlike him and Inuyasha.

For a minute, Sesshomaru felt bitter hate for his brother. If his brother hadn't been conceived, then their father needn't have died. But as Fate would have it, Inutaisho had met Inuyasha's human mother and Inuyasha had been born soon after.

It had been snowing the night Inuyasha was born, Sesshomaru remembered. He found it ironic, he could remember the night his half brother was born but he couldn't truly remember his mother's face.

"YOU TWO PATHETIC HUMANS KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!" Jaken screeched.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and watched the two girls poke Jaken continuously. He could see red marks on Rae's arms from what he assumed was Rin poking at her. If Rin had any, he couldn't tell due to her kimono sleeves although he had a suspicion that the young girl actually did.

He watched for about five minutes before telling Rin to stop. Rae kept poking but stopped after Jaken knocked the teenage girl on the head with the Staff of Two Heads. He resisted the temptation to smile when the girl fell backwards rubbing her head yelling at the green imp. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Rae shouted rubbing her abused head.

Jaken smirked a little and replied with a haughty look, "Because youkai are superior to you ningens. So you have no rights to be poking me, ningen."

"But what about Rin?"

Jaken didn't answer and he didn't need to. Sesshomaru knew the reason Jaken didn't dare touch Rin. Jaken wasn't stupid enough like most other youkai to attack the small girl. "Jaken, go fetch Ah and Un." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken replied running off.

Sesshomaru looked at Rae for a minute before the girl asked, "Hey, Mister Lord Sesshomaru, can you take me to wherever my sister is?"

"Why exactly would this Sesshomaru take you to your sister?"

A grin spread across Rae's face and a look of pure mischief settled itself in her eyes. "Umm… because I'm really stealthy! Kagome told me how you wanted the Tetsusaiga and I was thinking maybe I could get it for you."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a minute as he thought about his options. He could take this troublesome girl along with them since Rin had taken an immediate liking to the girl but on the other hand, this girl was Kagome's sister –although he highly doubted it but scents didn't lie although they could be mixed up with each other- so she probably would have heard what happened if Inuyasha was separated from the Tetsusaiga.

A chill went down the taiyoukai's spine as he remembered when Inuyasha attacked Rin and Jaken. He had gone to protect the two but that girl, Kagome, had gotten in the way knowing full well that she could have lost her life protecting the half breed. When Inuyasha came to, Sesshomaru was pleased to see that the half demon was relatively unharmed except for his arm which looked rather disgusting.

But what should he do? Rin had taken a liking to the girl and for once she wasn't annoying Jaken or talking nonstop to him and asking different questions. If he said no, then Rin would be unhappy and both demons would suffer. But if he said yes…

His eyes darkened slightly as he thought. If what the girl was saying happened to be true, then his foolish half brother and his pack would have no reason to doubt her so it'd be easier to get the Tetsusaiga. If what she said wasn't true, however, then it still wouldn't be too hard seeing as the miko was a trusting person and from he remembered, kind hearted.

Deciding that the good outweighed the bad, Sesshomaru nodded. Rae jumped around excitedly and nearly fell over when Jaken brought Ah and Un to them. "HOLY CRAP! A DRAGON! COOL!" Rae shouted happily. "So how old is it? What's it eat? How many people can it carry?"

Within one minute of agreeing to let the girl go along with them, Sesshomaru found himself wondering if he made the right choice.

lostmoonchild: One of the first things I told my friend is that I don't put comedy in every chapter of a story so there will be moments where there's actually something serious. As a result, she's a bit unhappy since she's normally the serious one and I'm the goofball. But there will be mostly comedy so don't worry. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted.


	3. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the revivews! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been feeling rather lazy. Then my muse "kindly" reminded me that I'm being mean and leaving you all alone in the stories wondering what'll happen next. Note to self: do not annoy the muse. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Rae, everything else is mine.

CHAPTER TWO

Something was wrong.

Kagome spread her senses for the hundredth time in two hours searching for whatever could make her mental alarms go off. As far as she could tell, there was nothing wrong within the group and there were no jewel shards anywhere that she could detect.

So why did she feel so nervous?

Everybody had picked up on Kagome's uneasiness and Inuyasha had made it a point to tell her that Kikyo would never have let any personal problems cloud her judgment. Within five seconds, Inuyasha realized his mistake and attempted to get away before Kagome said that stupid word. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and groaned in pain. Lately the sit commands had become more painful and he couldn't figure out why. He could smell the worry coming from Kagome and wondered what was going on that was making the young priestess worry so much. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha shouted back, glaring at the priestess as best he could from the crater he currently occupied.

"One, Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo. I thought we established that when we met." Kagome said with an annoyed look. "Two, if Kikyo never let any personal problems cloud her judgment then why exactly is she so hell bent on destroying you?"

For a minute, Inuyasha figured that he had been caught. Kikyo had been determined lately to kill him and drag him to Hell with her, so he couldn't say that Kikyo never let any personal problems cloud her judgment.

Hold on a minute! SOMETHING WAS SERIOUSLY WRONG! Kagome had managed to outsmart him in the Kikyo subject. WHAT EXACTLY WAS GOING ON IN THE MIKO'S MIND?!

Then he saw it.

Or rather, he didn't. He didn't see the hurt that always showed in Kagome's eyes whenever he compared her to Kikyo. Instead, he saw the worry that had settled itself in her brown eyes only a mere two hours ago. Sure, he hated to see Kagome hurting but he was expecting to see the usual hurt in her eyes when the Kikyo subject got brought up. For some reason, seeing the worry in her eyes was more painful than seeing the hurt.

When he finally was able to get up, he stopped when he picked up a familiar scent. A low growl escaped his lips as he looked around, hand gripping the Tetsusaiga tightly. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Shippo questioned.

Suddenly, the scent was gone. Inuyasha looked around warily for a minute before shaking his head as he let his hand fall from the Tetsusaiga. "Nothing." Inuyasha said calmly. "Nothing's there."

That was close.

Sesshomaru watched his brother and the half demon's pack from a distance, seeing immediately that he was too close when his brother grabbed the Tetsusaiga. He could see the excitement in Rae's eyes when she saw Kagome but told her that they'd surprise the group later on.

Without a word, Rae nodded but didn't bother to suppress the pout that had settled itself on her face. _'This girl,'_ Sesshomaru thought with a look of annoyance, _'could be even more impatient than Inuyasha and that, I fear, is the worst thing imaginable.'_

Night had fallen after a few hours and the group had set up camp. The smell of ramen made Inuyasha's stomach growl but the distant look in Kagome's eyes forced him to ignore his beloved ramen. If something was wrong with Kagome, then it could affect the miko's abilities to detect the jewel shards.

The inu-hanyou looked at the taijiya for a minute, silently asking her to find out what was bothering Kagome. Sango nodded and silently answered she'd wait until later to find out. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned looking over at the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped and looked at Kagome, surprised that she noticed he wasn't eating even when she looked like her mind was a million miles away. "No. Something wrong with you?" Inuyasha questioned, mentally slapping himself.

Kagome didn't answer for a minute before saying, "Something's not right at home."

"Like what?" Miroku questioned, his right hand finding its way towards Sango but retreating when Sango's hand started finding its way to the Hiraikotsu.

Shippo watched the scene play out before him and faintly smiled when he saw that Sango's hand was resting on the trusty weapon. He knew Sango knew that Miroku wouldn't dare grab her while the Hiraikotsu was anywhere in Sango's reach. He also knew that something was wrong with Kagome from how distant she had been acting lately.

"Well, Mama adopted this girl and she's rather hyperactive. Unfortunately, I'm the only one she'll listen to so whenever I'm here, she's causing trouble." Kagome admitted. "For some reason, I can tell when she's getting into trouble and I can't right now."

"Maybe you're imagining things." Inuyasha suggested.

"I highly doubt I'd be imagining a sense of peace and quiet." Kagome muttered darkly. "Especially with Rae…"

They nodded and tried to get Kagome to talk more about whatever could be bothering her but the young priestess just shook her head and started working on whatever little schoolwork she had brought along.

It was time.

Rae was nearly jumping when Sesshomaru told her she could try to get the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. From the look that had appeared on Sesshomaru's face, he highly doubted she'd be able to climb up the tree Inuyasha had placed himself in for the night. From the look that had appeared on Jaken's face, he was hoping Rae would at least get knocked on the head.

Silently, Rae snuck out of the bushes and started towards the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in before something caught her eye. "KITTY!" Rae shouted grabbing Kirara and hugging her tightly.

Kirara woke up with a start and bit down on Rae's hand after mewing with surprise. "OW! BAD KITTY! GET OFF! BAD KITTY!" Rae shouted.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up and he muttered, "THAT was stealthy?"

Everybody woke up with a start and Kagome covered her head when she saw who it was yelling. "Kirara!" Sango called.

Kirara let go immediately and ran over to Sango as Rae nursed her bitten hand. "Ka-go-me… that kitty was mean!" Rae pouted as she sat down on Kagome's back.

Kagome groaned and attempted to shove Rae off of her but found herself simply forcing the air from her lungs. "Get… your… butt… off… of… ME!" Kagome shouted twisting around so Rae was sitting on the ground.

Rae pouted a little and made an innocent look as she looked at Kagome. "Surprise?" Rae said trying to keep from laughing.

"This is a dream. This is a weird dream. I'll wake up and Inuyasha will be shouting that he's hungry and Shippo will be crying because Inuyasha hit him on the head again." Kagome groaned before Rae started poking her. "On second thought… this is one of my worst nightmares come true."

lostmoonchild: Yay! This chapter is done. Personally, I don't see this story really going anywhere other than certain characters learning lessons but oh well. This story was a request so read and review, flames are accepted.


	4. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Oh my gods... it's been so long since this story was updated. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like this story. I don't own anything, not even Rae since she's not my character.

CHAPTER THREE

"Okay, Rae, what are you doing here?" Kagome questioned looking at her adopted sister.

Rae made an innocent face before pointing behind her. "Sesshomaru-sama wanted the Tetsusaiga, I remember you telling me that once. So a guy made a purple blob monster that wanted to eat us then the next thing any of us knew there was a swirly thing in the floor. I went to it and woke up being poked by Sesshomaru-sama." Rae said with a pleased look. "So Rin and I started poking each other while Sesshomaru-sama was thinking about something and then Jaken told us to stop poking each other so then we started poking him then I got hit on the head by that creepy staff thing and then Sesshomaru said he'd bring me to you on the condition I got the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a careful look. "I understood Sesshomaru wants the Tetsusaiga. I have no idea on anything else." Inuyasha stated before realizing something. "YOU SAID YOU'D GET THE TETSUSAIGA?!"

Immediately, Rae grinned. "Well, you see I'm a master at stealth, just ask Sesshomaru-sama." Rae said getting up and pulling Sesshomaru out from behind the bushes.

Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly and was about to attack Sesshomaru but stopped when Rae stood in front of Sesshomaru with a determined look on her face. "Get out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No! You're not gonna hurt Sesshomaru-sama!" Rae shouted, her eyes darkening.

Kagome shivered and subconsciously stepped back. Something told her that something was wrong and that she should try to avoid being in the same area as Rae while she was in a bad mood. "Rae, calm down. No one's going to hurt Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a calming voice.

"HE WANTS TO HURT SESSHY-SAMA!" Rae screamed pointing at Inuyasha.

Sessy-sama?

Inuyasha cracked up laughing before shouting, "YOU GOT A NEW NICKNAME, FLUFFY!"

Sesshomaru growled and shoved Rae to the side before attempting to attack Inuyasha. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rae shouted, her eyes widening in shock when Kagome threw herself in front of Inuyasha. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA, STOP!"

For some reason, Sesshomaru stopped his attack and watched as Rae stood in front of Kagome. The two weren't related, he could see that plainly, but he was amazed at the devotion the girl felt towards the strange miko. With a soft growl, Sesshomaru stepped back and stared at the girl with a silently questioning look.

What power did this girl hold over him?

The taiyoukai stared for a few minutes before seeing a determined look that had placed itself on both girls' faces. Inuyasha made an attempt to attack Sesshomaru but to the taiyoukai's amusement, the hanyou went tumbling to the ground after Kagome shouted, "SIT BOY!"

Almost immediately after seeing the look on Rae's face, did Kagome realize her mistake. "SIT BOY!" Rae shouted excitedly, screaming when Inuyasha finally got up and chased after her. "KAGOME!"

"SIT!"

Rae stopped when Inuyasha came crashing to the ground and started laughing. She was safe while Kagome around but she knew she couldn't keep depending on Kagome for protection. Suddenly, she fell silent as a thought came to mind. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask you a question?" Rae questioned as Jaken and Rin came out of hiding.

"If you must."

"Why do you and Inuyasha hate each other?"

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha got up and nodded in a silent agreement. The brothers raised their hands and everybody watched as they came down on the teenage girl.

BAM!

Rae rubbed her head and looked at the two for a minute as if trying to understand what she did. "What'd I do?" Rae asked with a pout. "Kagome! They're abusing me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before answering, "You probably deserved it."

Pouting, Rae kept rubbing her head before grabbing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's ears. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, why do you hate each other?" Rae asked again.

"Inuyasha…"  
"Agreed, Sesshomaru."

Rae yelped in pain when two fists came down on her head again. "KAGOME! THEY KEEP ABUSING ME!" Rae screamed, looking at Kagome.

Already, Kagome could tell that Rae being in the Feudal Era would be a nightmare. "Rae, leave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone please."

"Okay… Hey, Kagome?"

"What?"

"I gotta use the bathroom!"

lostmoonchild: Okay, if you guys haven't guessed before, this story will be VERY insane. Now I"m gonna run and hide for a while so read and review, flames are accepted.


	5. Chapter 4

lost moonchild: Okay, I decided that Id better get back on the ball for updating stories so I'm picking this one back up. I'm honestly not sure where my friend and I were going with this story but I'm pretty sure that it won't be too hard to figure it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Hell, I don't even own Rae.

Chapter Four

She had to plan this just right.

Raes eyes focused on the monk that was currently sporting a bright red handprint from his latest grope. Kagome warned her not to do anything to irritate anybody but it was sooo hard. The monk was just screaming to be tormented.

Three Two One ATTACK!

Thunk.

A pained moan left Raes lips as she rubbed her sore skull, her eyes focusing on the staff that was still connected to her skull. She stared up into violet eyes and saw the patient look in the monks eyes. "You should really consider calming down." Miroku said patiently.

"Mister, I don't even calm down for my mother."

"That's why your parents ditched you to begin with." Kagome reminded her hyperactive sister. "They got sick and tired of having to chain you up."

"If I gave you half a chance, you'd attempt it." Rae shot back before tackling her sister.

Kagome grunted as she fell over before kicking Rae's shins. "You want a rosary like Inuyasha has?" Kagome threatened.

Rae's eyes danced with excitement before she looked at Inuyasha. The inu-hanyou was frowning while he and Sesshomaru glared at each other. Obviously the two didn't get along but she couldn't figure out exactly why. Grinning softly to herself, she moved so she was behind Inuyasha and shoved him towards Sesshomaru. "Kiss and make up!" Rae said with a laugh before letting out a scream when the brothers started chasing after her. "Kagome!"

"Nope, I'm letting you reap what you sow."

If it had been anybody else, they would have thought that Kagome was being mean. Since they had watched the overly-hyper girl for a while now, they could understand why the miko was content with watching her sister take care of her problems. "Uh, hi?" Rae said with a grin when Sesshomaru caught her.

"You will settle down right now." Sesshomaru growled dangerously. "This Sesshomaru doesn't care what you have to do, but you _will_ calm down right now."

Rae stared at Sesshomaru for a moment before nodding slightly. "You do realize that not even her medication keeps her calm, don't you?" Kagome questioned.

"The toilet takes my medicine, remember? Sometimes the sink does and when that happens, trees talk to me and start wanting to be comforted."

"I'll tell Mama to make sure that you take it since Souta's terrified of you."

Rae stuck her tongue out at Kagome before grinning slightly. "I'm a terrifying force of nature, you know that."

"Any given force of nature is nothing compared to you."

Rae grinned slightly before sitting down when Sesshomaru let her go. "This Sesshomaru assumes that you will be taking your sister." Sesshomaru said calmly as he sat down.

Kagome shrugged a little before answering, "Mama will probably worry once the school tells her that she vanished and somebody will have called the police."

Sesshomaru didn't know what this police thing was but he had a feeling that they were the ones that helped keep whatever peace there was in the miko's era. "If your mother will become concerned, miko, then it would be best if she remained with you." Sesshomaru said calmly, noticing how Rin shook her head and clung to Rae.

"No! Rin likes Rae very much and wants Rae to stay with Rin!" Rin protested as she clung tightly to the older girl.

Rae soothingly rubbed Rin's back before grinning a little. "It'll be okay, Rin-chan." Rae told her with a grin. "Nobody wants to keep me for very long."

"I don't think she'll be too concerned if you decide to keep her with your group. If you do decide to keep her with you, then I can easily tell Mama what happened and she'll relax."

"If she stays with us, I'll kill her." Inuyasha warned the miko.

"I dare you." Rae challenged before yelping when Sesshomaru hit her head. "Assault!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and told her sister to quiet down. "You're certain that your mother will not be too concerned." Sesshomaru questioned, wondering if the miko's mother would actually be thrilled or concerned for everybody in the surrounding area. From how frustrated the miko seemed to be already, he was leaning more towards thrilled and only slightly towards concerned.

Rae pouted as she rubbed her sore head, her eyes silently focusing on her sister. "As long as Rae comes home every once in a while and has a pulse, I don't really see why she'd complain." Kagome confirmed.

Sesshomaru looked at Rae for a moment, watching as she played with Rin. The teenage girl was doing a good job when it came to keeping Rin entertained and seemed to be just as intelligent as the miko. Her maturity level, however, seemed to be that of a child's. He wasn't absolutely certain that he wanted to deal with two children instead of just the one.

"This Sesshomaru will think about it." Sesshomaru said calmly. "We will stay the night since you and Rae must have some things to catch up on."

Kagome shot her sister a dirty look before sighing a little. "Yeah, I suppose we do. Rae, come on. You and me are gonna have a little chat about this era's rules."

Groaning, Rae nodded slightly before grinning. "Hey, Kagome?" Rae questioned with an amused look.

"What?" There was a wariness in the miko's voice.

Rae moved so she was face to face with her sister before saying, "Which one's cuter? Sesshy-sama or Inuyasha?"

"RAE!"

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapters done so I'll get to work on the other chapter. Um.. I plan on updating once or twice a week depending on how much I get done since I've got other stories to work on and a bunch of crazy shit going on around here but I will try. Honestly, trying is really all I can say that I'll do so read and review, flames will be accepted.


	6. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: Yay, another chapter for your viewing pleasure! Seriously, my finger tips aren't as sensitive as they used to be but my hands have developed a memory for where each key is. Seriously, if something doesn't feel right then I have to go back or move my hands just a little until they feel right again. It's weird, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. Rae doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Good morning, day, sorry I'm not-" _Thump!_

"It's too early to be dealing with that, Rae." Kagome grumbled into her pillow. "Keep your mouth shut until everybody's ready to face the day."

Rae frowned and growled softly in frustration, her eyes scanning the camp. Everybody except for her and Sesshomaru were still sleeping and didn't appear to be ready to stir for another hour or two. How could anybody actually _enjoy_ burning daylight sleeping? It bothered her to sleep during the day but she was okay with spending a few hours asleep each night.

Come to think of it, when did Sesshomaru sleep? Never once since she had joined up with them did she ever see him sleeping. Every time she looked, he was awake and she was fairly certain that even demons needed sleep. Shippo and Kirara slept and they were demons. Jaken slept although she wasn't entirely sure if he was a demon or not. A water imp, maybe? Yeah, that could be since Gramps always went on and on about water imps although she was certain that they were bigger. Maybe…

Her stomach growling drew the young woman from her thoughts. Deciding that it'd be best if she didn't bother Kagome with her growling stomach, Rae silently started digging through her sister's backpack in the great search for something edible.

The girl was an enigma.

Sesshomaru watched as Rae silently got herself something to eat, shaking his head when she offered some food to him. Other than the song she had started to sing, he was amazed to find that she was being relatively quiet. If anybody had asked him before if he thought her to be capable of silence, Sesshomaru would have glared at the person before informing them that he doubted that the concept of silence had ever placed itself in the girl's mind.

Now, however, he was wondering if the concept of cooking food had ever placed itself in her mind. Instead of cooking the noodles that were inside the red package, the young woman simply munched happily on the raw noodles before dumping the contents of a smaller package into her mouth. From the scent of the smaller package's contents, the package had contained seasoning of some kind.

With her hunger apparently sated for the time being, Rae moved to get some water. It was amazing how she moved without making any noise like a human normally would whenever they did anything. Even when she was being hyper, Sesshomaru realized, there was always silence in her movements. The only noise that she made was when she opened her mouth and started talking. Yelling would be more of an accurate description but the girl was at least capable of silence.

When the miko woke up, Sesshomaru decided, he'd have to check to find out why exactly Rae's parents had left her. While he knew that he could easily ask Rae herself, he wasn't sure that she'd want to remember. The miko had said the previous night that her hyperactivity was the reason why Rae's parents had abandoned her, but was there something else? Something that the two knew enough to keep secret from everybody else?

The way the two talked to each other told him that there was something. While there was that joking tone to their words, the way they talked to each other seemed almost hostile. The miko's words, while admittedly potentially cruel, held no bite as the joking undertones mixed with adoration. Rae's words, while holding the same joking undertones, held only wariness. Her movements around each other, how she'd flinch whenever somebody moved suddenly near her, set off an alarm or two in the taiyoukai's head.

Sesshomaru blinked when he realized that Rae was staring directly at him, her face inches from his own. "If you've got questions, just ask them." Rae told him. "Somebody that asks a question is a fool only for a moment. Somebody who doesn't ask a question is a fool forever."

While he could have taken her words as an insult, he knew that she was giving him permission to ask the questions that were apparently bothering him. "Why did your parents give you up?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"My real mom cheated on her husband and I was the end product. She didn't 'fess up until a few years ago then he ordered a test to see if he was my real dad or not. The test said no so he gave her an ultimatum." Rae answered with a shrug as if the whole thing didn't bother her. "They tried medicating me cause of my being hyper but Mom decided she wanted her husband more than me so they tossed me into the system."

"Why do you flinch whenever somebody moves suddenly?"

"Some of the people I got put with got mean real fast."

"The miko is aware of this?"

"Yeah, that's why she doesn't hit me so hard."

"Is that why you move so quietly? To avoid getting hit?"

Rae grinned a bit before answering, "I've always been real quiet when I move." She looked thoughtful. "No one knows why."

There was a reason why she was so hyper all of the time, he just knew it but there was no way that she could be part demon. Her scent was purely human but the air around her was always full of electricity that just made his heart race against his chest. "Do you know who your real father is?" Sesshomaru questioned finally. If she knew, then maybe she'd know if he was a demon or not.

The young woman looked thoughtful for a brief moment before answering slowly, "Well, I did used to see this guy come around the house when my mom's husband was away on business. She said that he was a friend of hers but her eyes said that she cared deeply for him so he was probably my real dad."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Rae clicked her tongue softly as she looked towards the east, watching as the sky above started to change color while the sun slowly rose. "No, he just vanished without a trace once Mom told him that they were going to put me up for adoption. He said that he'd take me but a week before the date he was supposed to pick me up, I got picked up by social services and they took me."

Damn it, now he was left with nothing regarding her history. While he doubted that the miko would know, he decided that he's still ask just incase.

After all, it wasn't like he had anything to lose.

* * *

lostmoonchild: another chapter said and done. Seriously, I don't know where this is going and I don't want to leave it hanging. I could make my friend write a few chapters since I've typed out all five and spent this chapter and chapter four working on my own with it. She tried to catch me in a plot hole but it turned out there was a mistake on her part since the original chapter four, well, let's just say that I made a change or two. Read and review, flames will be accepted.


	7. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Yay, there was a review! I actually forward the reviews to my friend so she can see how the story's progressing and since the only discussion we've had was because she thought that there was a rosary mixed in somewhere when in truth, there wasn't. Anyway, here's the chapter and temporarily the end of my rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. Rae doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Miko, a word."

Kagome nodded slightly before warning her sister not to irritate everybody. "If you go missing, I won't ask more than two questions." Kagome warned the younger woman.

Rae stuck her tongue out at Kagome before going back to figuring out how much Rin knew. At some point in time, she supposed she'd have to try and teach Rin what she remembered from school. Hey, just because she was hyperactive didn't mean that she didn't get good grades in school.

The miko followed Sesshomaru, knowing that they were still within earshot of camp. At least Inuyasha wouldn't be able to freak out since he'd be able to hear them. "This Sesshomaru wanted to ask you about your sister." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"I'll tell you what I can."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly before asking, "Do you know anything about her father? She said that she wasn't her mother's husband's daughter."

Kagome bit her lower lip before answering, "I don't know anything much about him. All I know is that he's a good man and that Rae's mother didn't want her to be raised by him."

"You don't know why?"

"No."

"So you don't know if she's entirely human or not."

Kagome stared blankly at him for a moment before answering, "I could say that I don't think she's entirely human but I've seen normal humans act that hyper but never for that long."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly in understanding, having figured that the miko wouldn't haven't been overly positive if her sister was entirely human or not. "I see." Sesshomaru stated with a small nod.

The miko watched Sesshomaru for a moment before answering, "You want to keep her with you."

Sesshomaru started slightly at the knowing tone in her voice and saw the look in her eyes. She _knew_ that he wanted to keep her with him. "Don't be stupid." Sesshomaru told her. "I expect that sort of thing from the half-breed but not from you."

Okay, so it was fair to say that he had developed a healthy dose of respect for the miko despite the fact that she was human. Not many humans would sit back and watch those around them and be able to make an argument that was actually intelligent. "I'm calling what I see." Kagome told him. "I can see that you want to keep Rae with you and that Rae wants to stay with you."

The taiyoukai stared at her, disbelief crossing his features. "I hardly doubt that." Sesshomaru stated with a frown.

"Oh, really?" There was an entertained look in her eyes. "Then why exactly is my sister acting as calm as possible when you're around and causing trouble when you're not? She's sensitive, Sesshomaru, and it bothers her when she sees you and Inuyasha not getting along. That's why she's bugging you both."

"And why you allow it."

"I know my sister. She bugs people when she senses something wrong with them that she knows is hurting them. I don't know what she senses with you and Inuyasha but I know that it stems from the fact that you two don't like each other." There was a knowing look in her eyes now that made him feel as if she were looking into his very soul.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. I'll let you take her with you, Sesshomaru, but I expect her to come back home at least once or twice a month. Drop her off in the village by Inuyasha's Forest and I'll take her home with me."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly in understanding before they headed back to camp. "Rae, Sesshomaru says that you can go with him." Kagome said as she helped Sango get breakfast ready.

Rae's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru, squealing with excitement when he nodded slightly. "There will be rules." Sesshomaru told her calmly. "This Sesshomaru expects them to be obeyed with no arguments."

"Yeah, sure."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get from her, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the little girl that was currently laughing as she was tickled. Rin seemed to be pleased with the idea that her playmate would be hanging around so in a sense she had gotten what she wanted.

"Be good."

Rae hugged her sister tightly and rocked to the side. "It's under the bed." Rae said with a grin.

Kagome smiled softly, clearly understanding what she meant which was good because everybody was lost with the comment. They didn't know what it meant so for all they knew, the girl was threatening somebody. "Only because you can watch the closet and run for the door." Kagome confirmed before tapping her forehead against her sister's. "If you decide that you want to go home, just tell Sesshomaru and he'll take you to where we stay when we're taking a break."

"I know. I'll be okay, don't worry."

"I'm more worried about everybody else than you."

Rae grinned slightly and licked her sister's nose, laughter leaving her lips as Kagome wiped the spit from her nose. "I'll be safe." Rae promised.

"Good, cause I'm only holding Sesshomaru to keeping you in one piece. If you lose a limb, I expect to hear how that happened."

Laughter left the hyper girl's lips as she nodded, clearly amused by the idea that her sister would willingly listen to how she lost a limb. After saying goodbye to everybody, she and the other two followed Sesshomaru as he started walking away. "Hey, Rin." Rae said with a smile.

"What?"

"How would you like to see a law of energy put into motion?"

"Law of energy?"

Rae paused for a moment and took of one of her shoes, aiming it carefully at Jaken. "Okay, the shoe has potential energy at the moment. When it gets thrown, it has kinetic. Watch what happens when another force acts upon it." With a small grin, she threw the shoe and they watched as Jaken fell to the ground. "See? The energy from the shoe moved on to Jaken and forced him to fall cause the energy transferred over to him and he wasn't prepared to stop the energy."

And already Sesshomaru was regretting agreeing to take the girl with him.

* * *

lostmoonchild: another chapter said and done. Like I said before, I don't know where this story's going. I usually like to know where the stories I'm writing are going but that usually doesn't happen so I'm left trying to figure out where it's going. Probably not a great writing method but it kind of helps cause my brain's scattered all over the place. Anyway, read and review, I'll accept flames just cause I think you guys are so great and cause it's been cold here in South Dakota. Anybody who lives in the state or around it would probably agree.


	8. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Okay, it's 3:30 Sunday morning and I'm currently listening to "Pearls of Light" by Within Temptation. Chances are by the time I'm done with this chapter I'll have jumped to "The Promise" by Within Temptation or "Thanks for the Memories" by F.O.B. If I'm desperate, "Princes of the Universe" by Queen. Yeah, my iPod is pretty much my best friend since it doesn't complain that I put 623 songs and counting on it. Some of the songs, I might add, are from my dad corrupting me with songs from when he was growing up.

Author's Note: Since I'm beginning to feel that these chapters are rushed and that I'm not spending the right amount of time on them, I'm going to knock my updating sessions down to once a week. Don't worry, there will still be updates but hopefully I can think of things to add into chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. Rae doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sesshomaru was silent as he listened to Rae patiently teach Rin how to speak in another language. The fact that she was being patient while teaching Rin was a remarkable feat and he was also impressed that she knew how to read and write in another language. While he personally didn't quite know what language it was that his human ward was learning, he was at least paying attention to the lessons. If the two girls were going to have a conversation in whatever language it was, then he was going to know what they were saying.

It had been a week since they ran into the miko and so far he found himself being impressed with how much the hyper girl knew. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that Rin at least had a basic education and was learning how to read and write as well as do some basic math. She'd learn more advanced math as soon as she mastered the basics but only if Rin wanted to learn. She wasn't going to push the girl to learn anything that she didn't want to although it seemed that Rin was pretty hungry for knowledge.

Apparently the women in the hyper girl's era knew as much as men which was rather impressive to the taiyoukai. While he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the whole women being as good as men thing, he was pleased that he could have an intelligent discussion with somebody that knew what he was talking about. It also kind of helped, he supposed, that the woman wasn't exactly afraid of him so it make discussions rather interesting. If he didn't remind himself that she was human and actually required some sleep, he was positive that they would have stayed up all night discussing whatever topic they decided to bring up.

Now if he could just figure out how he was going to run Rae down when they got to the castle. Maybe he could have her running with his soldiers for a few hours. That should be enough to make her fall asleep quickly enough but he didn't want to worry about her falling asleep while she was in the bath.

If something were to happen to her, Sesshomaru was fairly certain that the miko would hunt him down and personally make him sorry that he had allowed any harm to befall Rae. While he greatly respected the young miko for her loyalty and bravery as well as her intelligence, there was just something that told him to be wary of her temper. She had proven herself to be a loyal friend several times and he had a feeling that she was fiercely loyal to her family.

Maybe he could have her run with the soldiers for a couple of hours and help the servants with their chores for a while before having her help Rin with her studies. Hell, he could probably even arrange for the hyper girl to have a tutor of her own so she could learn new things.

Or he could lock her up in a library. Yeah, that'd work since she had already expressed a love of reading and had even told Rin a few stories. While a couple of them were moderately questionable, he found himself intrigued by the stories that she told. From the way she would make the characters sound, she knew the stories by heart and loved them.

Sesshomaru found himself wondering if she had acquired a love of books from the miko and her family or if the girl simply had always loved books. Calmness wasn't something that she appeared to be familiar with but perhaps she was calm when she found a book that she actually enjoyed.

How long, he wondered, could she sit in one spot just reading? Could she really ignore the world around her when her eyes were fixed on the pages that fed her imagination? He didn't know, but he found himself wanting to find out the answers.

Part of him wanted to be bothered that he was talking to a human female instead of being silent all of the time. He talked to Rin, but usually to tell her to stay put or to ask her to be quiet for a little while. Whenever he talked to Rae, he found himself wanting to find out more about her and learn all of her little habits.

He wanted to know her soul.

What made her happy and what made her sad? What did she like to do when she wasn't reading? He wanted to know all that he could about her but he couldn't exactly understand why he wanted to know.

As Sesshomaru stared at the woman, he could see the protectiveness in her eyes. Nobody would dare do anything to hurt Rin if he wasn't around. If Rae was to ever see Rin crying or somebody threatening to hurt her, then Sesshomaru was absolutely certain that the person wouldn't make the mistake twice. There was just something that told him that while she was capable of being dangerous while hyper, it was while she was calm that nobody wanted to deal with her.

Hyper, she was happy. When she was happy then everything was okay in the world around them. Calm was when shit was about to hit the roof and she was furious about something. It was calm that he wanted to avoid at all costs. He could tell her to settle down and she'd try but there'd always be a twitch or two that would tell him that she hadn't quite settled down.

It was the lack of twitches that made him nervous.

Rae looked confused as she stared at Sesshomaru, clearly trying to figure out why he was staring at her. "I think I'm going to have a couple of holes in the back of my head where you're staring at me." Rae told him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. This Sesshomaru was just thinking that it would be best if we returned to the castle for now."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru with a pleased look. Jaken looked pleased as if he knew exactly what it meant. "Sure, I guess." Rae said with a shrug. "Just don't expect me to stay locked up all the time or else somebody will probably kill me and hide my corpse."

Yeah, if that happened then he'd have to hide and Sesshomaru didn't hide from anybody. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru nodded slightly in understanding. "Tomorrow we'll start heading to the castle," he told them calmly. "We'll rest there for a while before resuming the hunt for Naraku."

Ladies and gentlemen, hell was about to break loose.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Just after four in the morning and I think I'm finally tired enough to get some sleep. The current song playing on my iPod is "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift which was kinda funny since I just finished the chapter when it got to "and if you're missing me, you'd better keep it to yourself cause coming back around here will be bad for your health" so that was kind of funny. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted.


	9. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter eight and thanks for the review! I haven't quite been feeling like myself (mainly restless and irritated) but I'm trying like hell to keep the irritation from showing up in this story although I may have failed a bit. Oh well, no sense In making someone be happy all the time without adding in a challenge or two.

**Asakane Kotoro**: I'm glad you like it, I honestly am. The interactions between Rae and the different characters is actually a bit challenging so I have to keep thinking, "Thou shalt not forget high school" since the interactions are honestly coming from those memories and the knowledge that the library was never quiet like it was supposed to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. Rae doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Fear the mother that raised the son and fear the father that raised the daughter.

Or when it came to Kagome: fear the mother that raised both the son and the daughter.

Rae eyed Sesshomaru's mother with a careful eye, something telling her to keep quiet until it was safe enough for her to say something. Getting killed just for saying something wasn't on the list of things that she wanted to do for the day. Come it think of it, it wasn't on the list of things that she wanted to do ever.

The female demon just screamed dangerous, much like Kagome whenever she was in a bad mood because of Inuyasha. It was remarkable how Kagome's chances of survival in this era seemed to improve despite Inuyasha's apparent belief that the miko would end up dead because of her soft and apparently constantly bleeding heart.

Either he didn't know Kagome's temper or he thought that her temper wasn't enough to keep her alive. Which one it was, she wasn't absolutely certain but she was willing to bet the latter despite the fact that he seemed to have a healthy dose of respectful fear for her. Any demon that had ever been around Kagome when she lost her temper would surely be smart enough to fear her enough to stay away until she calmed down.

On second thought, surely any demon would be smart enough to stay on her good side and avoid being on her list.

So how'd Rin manage to avoid coming face to face with this woman? Duh, they spent time at the castle. Rin had already met Sesshomaru's mother. Great. Now it was her turn. Maybe she'd better start off with a compliment and make a good impression. Good first impressions _were_ everything and trying to make a second impression look good was a royal pain in the ass.

She knew that one personally.

"You're-"

"Are you planning on eating her or using her as a concubine?" Sesshomaru's mother questioned.

What the hell? Did she honestly look like something to eat or sleep with?! Damn, she was going to have to consider changing her image just to make it clear that she was not going to be eaten or slept with until she was ready! "No," answered Sesshomaru calmly. "She's the sister of the half-breed's bitch."

Sesshomaru's mother eyed her carefully, clearly making careful observations. If she had ever met Kagome, Rae didn't know but she got the feeling that making Sesshomaru's mother mad would not be a good idea. Hey, honoring one's parents might be a big rule but not pissing off Sesshomaru's mother was a bigger one and probably just as important. "Sesshomaru's been-" Rae yelped when she nearly got whipped. "What the hell?!"

"Demons are superior to humans. You _will_ speak respectfully." Sesshomaru's mother stated with a dangerously calm look.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm talking to the god damn emperor or the god damn President of the United States." Rae snapped, completely ignoring the warning look that had appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Some part of her mind recognized that Sesshomaru was warning her to be quiet but that part of her mind was easily being ignored. "I'll talk to whoever I want however I damn well please so you can take that icicle from between your legs and replace it with something warm. I don't know how long it was since you last got laid, lady, but-"

Another yelp left her lips when Sesshomaru hit the back of her head, knocking her onto her knees. "You will refrain from making your comments." Sesshomaru warned her. "You will apologize right now."

Rae raised an eyebrow as if asking the taiyoukai if he was being serious. Had he even been paying attention to how she acted with Kagome? Kagome knew better than to make her apologize to anybody but then again, all her sister had to do was give her a dirty look and she'd start apologizing.

Ch, surely Sesshomaru hadn't figured out how to make _that_ look. Sure he was smart but smarts and looks? That just didn't seem fair.

Hold on a minute. She was dealing with demons. Demons didn't really do anything _fair_ so she probably shouldn't start whining about how it wasn't fair that Sesshomaru had both looks and smarts. There were plenty of regular humans that had both looks and smarts.

She stepped back when Sesshomaru's mother smiled a bit, every fiber of her being screaming for her to run. Hold on a minute! Why was the demoness getting up and coming towards them?! She didn't like that Sesshomaru's mother was coming towards them!

The dark-haired woman stepped back, stiffening when Sesshomaru held her arm. "C'mon, lemme go! Damn it, I said to let me go!" Rae snapped as she started stomping down on Sesshomaru's foot.

Self preservation was overruling being a smart ass and she wasn't quite sure that she liked it. Okay, if some higher power decided to have mercy on her then she'd take her medicine like she was supposed to and she'd never scare the living hell out of Souta again! If she broke those two promises, then she'd swallow a needle or something just as long as somebody took pity upon her! "Sesshomaru," the demoness said patiently.

"Yes, Mother?" If Rae didn't know any better, she'd say that even Sesshomaru was wary of his mother.

"Release her. The human clearly needs to be taught proper etiquette if she is to travel with you and be a good reflection upon our family."

Oh yeah, she was in deep trouble.

* * *

lost moonchild: Yeah, my muse was kinda trying to think about what would happen if Sesshomaru's mother was brought into the picture and this chapter was the end result. Don't worry, the insanity is only beginning. _**Okay, normally I'm all for accepting flames but since I'm not really feeling like myself, I'm asking really nicely that you guys hold off on any flames until I start saying "flames are accepted" again**_. Read and review!


	10. Chapter 09

lostmoonchild: Yay, chapter nine is done! Okay, I've got a notebook now so I can work on chapters when I'm away from the computer then I'll just type them out when I do get to a computer. Thanks for the review!

**Asakane Kotoro**: Yep, Sesshy's momma's in the picture now and hell is bound to break loose. I don't know what's going to happen but I have a feeling that there might be some humor. Soooo glad that my somber mood last week went well with the chapter and I'm hoping that this week will be good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. Rae doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sesshomaru's mother was from the deepest pit of hell, she was absolutely positive of that! Anybody who said otherwise either just didn't know her or simply didn't want to piss her off in any way, shape, or form. If it was the latter, she could see exactly why they didn't want to piss her off. Damn it! Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut and run away from here when she had the chance?!

Rae ran as fast as she could from the demoness, her heart racing against her chest. She remembered several basic rules of survival and one of them happened to say, "Be wary of those who answer your challenges."

The teenage girl could have kicked herself for forgetting that rule. Sure, Sesshomaru's mother was pretty but so were deadly plants. That woman's presence was enough to make even the most hardened of men cower in fear. It was no wonder why even Sesshomaru himself looked so wary when around her. His mother acted like she didn't even have a freaking heart.

A yelp left her lips when the teenage girl got caught again and struggled against the guards that had been sent to catch her. "Come on! I didn't do anything to piss off the lady that's got a stick shoved up her butt!" Rae shouted as she fought for her temporarily lost freedom. "Let me go or face my wrath!"

If Kagome heard her say that, Rae knew exactly what would happen. Kagome would start laughing before asked about the wrath that Rae was threatening her with. That would result in a face being made and something being done that would ultimately result in the miko hitting her on the head in retaliation. Then in fifteen minutes the cycle would inevitably start over again.

Rae was perfectly comfortable with not being the brightest crayon in the box but she knew that she wasn't the dullest. She was somewhere in the middle like orange was in the middle of yellow and red. Yeah, she was orange instead of being some high and mighty a primary color. Maybe she could be a gentle shade of gray.

A sigh left her lips as she was brought back to Sesshomaru's mother. The demoness was drinking some tea and had a mildly amused expression on her face. "That was your third escape attempt today, ningen," she said patiently as if she were speaking to a child that didn't understand some basic idea. "Are you done yet or are you going to keep trying to escape?"

Was she done trying to run? Was she really going to let some woman that she didn't know try to control how she acted or thought? She didn't like the idea of letting anybody tell her how to act or even what to think. It felt wrong to her.

Rae thought about Kagome and the rest of the family. Would they be happy that she was calm or would they be upset? For a while they might be happy but they'd probably get upset afterwards. "No." Rae said finally.

Sesshomaru's mother stared for a moment as if trying to remember what the word meant. Surely this _human_ hadn't just gave her a negative response instead of just submitting like she thought she would. "What did you just say?" There was danger in her voice that warned Rae to be careful. She was treading on dangerous grounds now.

"I said 'no' since I'm not done yet." Rae answered. If she used that same tone that everyone seemed to use on her, she'd probably get killed before she could take another breath. "I won't be broken by anybody who thinks that all humans are weak-willed creatures. I'll keep trying no matter how many times you drag my ass back."

The demoness stiffened in irritation at Rae's answer. How dare this insignificant creature tell her that she wouldn't give up? Clearly this human was an idiot or she wouldn't be acting so stubborn. Yes, that was it. This human was just plain stupid and hadn't realized it yet. It would be pointless to be offended by such a stupid creature as this ningen female was proving herself to be.

"Then by all means," the demoness stated calmly, "feel free to escape as many times as you wish."

Was there a sign on her head that said that she was an idiot or something or was there something else written on her forehead? Okay, if Kagome wrote something on her forehead that she needed to wash off as quickly as possible then the miko was going to get a huge prank pulled on her that pranksters would be talking about for centuries on end.

First she had to think of a prank of that magnitude that wouldn't backfire horribly and actually kill Kagome. Even then it would take several weeks worth of planning just to make every little detail work flawlessly even if outside forces were acting upon it.

Smirking, Rae sat down and raised an eyebrow at the almost surprised demoness. This was going to be fun but she wasn't overly positive who it was going to be fun for just yet. "Do your worst." Rae said calmly.

Challenge issues and, if the look on the demoness' face was anything to go by, the challenge was accepted.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched the human teenager work with one of the servants in the garden. All he had been doing was taking a small break from paperwork and somehow Rae had gotten caught up in garden work. From the look on the servant's face, he didn't know exactly how to handle the hyperactive girl. "Rae." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

Rae looked at him, making a face when the servant bowed to Sesshomaru. "I don't know what crawled up your mother's butt and I really don't care. If this is her idea of a punishment then I'd rather piss her off cause this is fun." Rae told him.

Of course. Sesshomaru probably should have warned his mother that Rae didn't do some of the same things that normal humans supposedly did when put into new places or situations. No, she got a tad bit more irritating. He was just surprised that his mother hadn't killed the human female unless she was practicing the same patience that she practiced with Inuyasha's mother. "Fun." Sesshomaru repeated calmly as he looked at the teenager. "You consider this to be fun."

"Hell yeah! Gramps had me weeding stuff at home and had me taking care of the outside chores since it was a bad idea to have me doing chores inside."

He had to give the miko's grandfather some credit. The teenager was more useful when she was outside seeing as she just created more work inside. "Very well. You may continue." Sesshomaru told them.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you."

"I'd have kept doing it even if you said not to."

There was a look in her eye that told the taiyoukai to be painfully careful for a while. What was she planning now and who was her intended victim? Deciding that he'd best warn his mother, Sesshomaru went inside and started looking for his mother.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Another chapter done and ready to be reviewed. I'm actually in a better mood despite having to deal with a spoiled brat thinking that it's funny to get others into trouble. Anyway, read and review!


	11. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter ten is up and running. I've got two colts that need to be saddle broke so I'm working the stories around the half an hour to two hours required to get them settled down. Don't worry, I'll keep the updates coming for you guys so nobody has to have a heart attack or freak out because there may not be an update.

**Asakane Kotoro**: Lol, I can actually type your name from memory now. That means one of two things: I either really like your name or I've seen your name in enough reviews. Fortunately, I think it's both. Anyway, just wait until you see what Rae's going to do to Naraku. That's bound to be an interesting challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. Rae doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Two weeks passed by rather quickly with Rae spending her time either with Rin or working outside. Everybody was determined to make sure that she was tired by the end of the day and was usually sleeping by the time sunset came. While she liked the castle, she enjoyed the idea of traveling around and seeing the world a lot more. There was just something about seeing the world that seemed right and set everything into an orderly state.

When Sesshomaru told her that they'd be searching for Naraku again, she was thrilled. Oh, she didn't like the idea of meeting Naraku since the whole idea wasn't absolutely thrilling. Kagome had told her what Naraku had done to everybody. All she wanted to do was help them get rid of Naraku once and for all so things would be good again.

What would happen then when they got the Shikon no Tama? Would Kagome stay with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era or would she be forced to leave everybody behind? She hoped that Kagome would be able to be happy no matter what she picked. "Ne, Sesshomaru, can we see my sister?" Rae questioned as she stared at the golden-eyed youkai.

"Do you miss her?" Sesshomaru inquired patiently. He didn't think that the hyper girl would but he was fairly certain that humans missed each other after a while.

Rae hesitated a moment before replying, "I just need to talk to her. It's very important that I talk to my sister."

Sesshomaru was silent as he stared at the young woman, seeing a lost and confused look hidden deep within her eyes. He could see that she needed to talk to the miko but why? What was bothering her so much that she needed her sister's advice? What could possibly be bothering her so much anyway? Didn't humans generally tend to avoid worrying about stuff?

Even if they did, the humans he usually came across made it a point to worry about things that weren't their business to begin with. Maybe Rae was one of those humans that worried about stuff that she didn't have to worry about. If she was then he hoped that she wouldn't feel the need to get involved in every little thing that happened.

While he really didn't want to ask, he didn't want to be unaware of the source of her discomfort. Discomfort was one of the things he avoided with her at all costs. Maybe he could find out why she wanted to see the miko so badly.

He was staring again and it was beginning to irritate her. Why was he staring at her so intensely?

Rae resisted the urge to check for any holes in the back of her head, choosing instead to look at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. "Is there something on me that I should be aware of?" Rae questioned.

"Why do you want to talk to the miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I have a question for her."

"What is it?"

Rae was silent for a moment before answering softly, "I don't know."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what she wanted to talk to the miko about? "You don't know what you want to talk to the miko about?" Sesshomaru asked patiently.

The teenage woman shook her head. "I know what I want to ask her. I don't know what she'll do though." Rae answered with a small frown. "I don't know if she'll stay or if she'll have to leave. I don't want her to be unhappy but I don't know if she can have what she wants and be happy with it or if she'll have to give something up."

"So you want to find out what she'll do."

"Yes. I don't want her to be sad or feel as if she's making a choice that she might regret."

Despite her ability to be irritating, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel as if there was more to the human teenager than what he had wanted to believe before when they first met. He had seen her reactions with Rin, how careful she was not to do anything that could possibly cause the little girl harm. When she was actually careful, it was like watching an entirely different person that had the hyperactive girl's face and scent.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to the sleeping child and studied her sleeping face carefully. Rin seemed to adore the older girl and clearly wanted her to stay with them for as long as possible.

His heart clenched as he looked at Rin's sleeping face. How much longer would he have her with him before somebody came along and swept the girl off of her feet? She'd grow up and have children of her own. Then what? Could he honestly stand to watch as she grew old while he barely aged as time passed by?

A few short decades was the best he could possibly hope for. She'd grow old and be gone before he even knew what was going on. His only consolation was that he'd be able to watch over her for as long as she lived and he could watch over her children and her children's children.

As if sensing his thoughts, Rae smiled warmly at him. "She's a good girl. You're doing a good job taking care of her and I know you'll keep doing a good job." Rae told him with a bright smile.

"This Sesshomaru isn't concerned about how well you think that Rin is being care for." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Uh huh. Then what's with that unhappy look in your eyes?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "This look?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Uh, no. That's more angry."

"You don't need to get involved with this Sesshomaru's business."

Rae looked at him calmly for a moment before shrugging. "Fine," she answered with a shrug. "I'll be around so if you want someone to listen to whatever you have to say."

As he looked at the teenage girl, he couldn't help but scoff a bit. The day he talked to this ningen for any reason about any of his problems would be the day that hell froze over.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Someday I'm going to figure out why this website doesn't let me write my penname in peace. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted and as an apology for missing last week's update, there's a second chapter for you guys!


	12. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: I know I didn't update last Monday and I'm terribly sorry about it. Sunday evening I decided to go horseback riding on a colt that wasn't fully saddle broke and I decided to ride on her back without a saddle. As I was getting on, she blew and knocked my butt onto the ground before proceeding to step on my foot. When I managed to get on her even though my instincts said not to, she blew again and I ended up getting into a contest over who had the hardest head. Clearly she won since I'm sporting a bruise on my right cheek since I suppose my subconscious was saying, "Protect the left side! Fuck the right!" since I'm left-handed and the right half of my body gets beaten up a lot more than my left.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rae so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Six months."

Sesshomaru looked at the teenage girl and saw the solemn look in her eyes. "What?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"That's how long I've been part of Kagome's family." Rae answered. "I know you were wondering ever since you saw Kagome and I together. We're not really used to having a sister but we decided that we're friends despite the papers saying that we're sisters."

Ah, so it was fairly normal for the miko to be a bit short tempered with the hyper girl. "I see." Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"Rae, didn't you have any brothers or sisters?" Rin questioned as she looked up at the older girl.

"No. My parents didn't want another baby since they thought I might do something dangerous to hurt the baby."

Rin made a face before asking, "Didn't they trust you?"

Rae grinned slightly. "Nope, and I have to say that they were pretty smart about that subject." Rae answered with a grin.

"Kagome!"

Kagome grunted as she was tackled, blinking a couple of times to see her sister's grinning face. "Yeah, hi. I missed you too now get off." Kagome said as she shoved her sister to the ground.

Her brown eyes focused on Sesshomaru, seeing the calmness in the taiyoukai's eyes. "Whatever she broke, I don't know if I can pay for." Kagome said automatically.

"Pride." Rae said simply.

"Yeah, can't pay for that."

Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that the miko had a pretty clear head on her shoulders. She understood what her sister was capable of doing and was at least decent enough to offer to pay for whatever it was that her sister did break. "Didn't he kill you yet?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood a safe distance away from the now jumping teenager.

"Obviously not." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

Kagome smiled a bit before grabbing her sister and pushing down on her shoulders. "Didn't I tell you that I'd only ask two questions if she got killed?" Kagome questioned with a small smile.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he watched Rae's hands start to twitch. "Miko, she's about to grab something." Sesshomaru warned the miko.

"Ha! Nice try." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her sister's body, pressing her arms against her body.

Rae leaned her head back and rested it on Kagome's shoulders, blinking at her a couple of times. "Ne, Kagome-chan…" Rae said slowly.

"What?" Kagome quickly let go and looked at her sister with a concerned look. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Iie, demo…" Rae trailed off and looked away for a moment.

"Sister talk?"

Slowly Rae nodded. Kagome pulled her sister out of Sesshomaru's earshot and sat down next to her. "What is it?" Kagome asked softly.

"Kagome, what'll happen when the Shikon no Tama's complete?" Rae questioned softly.

"What do you mean?"

Rae looked at her with tears gathering. "What'll happen when it's complete?! I know you have to make a selfless wish but what if you're forced to make a choice between this era and ours? I don't want to see you make a choice that's going to make you unhappy."

Ah, so that's what was bothering her. Kagome kissed her sister's forehead and lightly squeezed the other girl's hands. "If I stay here with Inuyasha and the others, I'll only need to wait five hundred years before I'm home again." Kagome told her softly.

"Five hundred years is a long time."

"Yeah, but if I were to choose the future then I could never be with my friends or with Inuyasha."

She loved Inuyasha very much, Rae realized as she looked into her sister's eyes. There was that doubt in her eyes, the one that told her that she wasn't overly positive that she'd be able to survive having her heart shattered into a thousand pieces by Inuyasha for any reason. She was just barely surviving the knowledge that the hanyou sometimes went to Kikyo. "I was thinking," Rae said softly.

"About what?"

"This Naraku guy that you're chasing."

Kagome groaned. "Leave him alone, Rae. I swear that he'll kill you without any second thoughts."

Rae's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at her sister. Why didn't Kagome trust her judgment regarding such delicate subjects? Just because she was incapable of being quiet for more than two minutes didn't mean that she wasn't capable of being a strategist. She was willing to bet that she could even give Sesshomaru's best strategist a run for his money in that department. "Please, Kags, just listen to what I have to say. If it's a bad idea then-"

"Then what?"

The two teenagers stiffened when they saw Kagura watching them. Rae immediately rose to her feet and stood in front of Kagome when the demoness advanced towards them. "Help!" Rae screamed. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

She figured that Sesshomaru would know that she was being serious if she used the honorable suffix with his name. The only time that Sesshomaru had even heard her speak to him with any respect whatsoever was whenever she was in trouble so he had to come running. "Do you really think that Sesshomaru will be able to save you?" Kagura questioned.

She was going to get Kagome. She was going to hurt Kagome.

Rae felt her thoughts slipping to sentences that were no more than six words long and each of them centering around her sister and their friends. Naraku wanted to hurt them all. He wanted them all dead. She wouldn't let him kill them!

A cry left her lips as she attacked Kagura, fully aware that she was being pulled up into the air with the wind sorceress. "You're not the miko but I suppose that Lord Sesshomaru will come to get you." Kagura stated simply.

As she looked down, she could see the shock in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Kagome!" Rae screamed. She absolutely hated heights and this woman was obviously not her favorite person in the whole world. "Kagome, help me!"

Kagome stared in shock as she watched Kagura fly away with her sister. She ran back to the group and saw that the others were just as shocked. As she climbed onto Inuyasha's back, she couldn't help but realize the shock in Sesshomaru's eyes. It wasn't the same shock that a lover held for someone he loved. No, the shock in his eyes was the type used for someone else that probably was even more precious than a lover.

The look in his eyes, she knew, was reserved for a friend.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I'm not entirely sure what'll happen next although I do realize that it'll involve Naraku. Maybe I can get the story done before too long which will be a good thing cause I really don't like pretending to be happy all of the time even though we're reaching the serious parts. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	13. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Okay, I actually had fun writing this chapter since I was doing the whole, "What would I do if I were in Rae's shoes?" thing and this is just basically what my brain came up with. I can't be serious for very long in a serious situation since my brain likes to jump to "What would happen if…" or something along those lines. Since I'm claustrophobic, I wouldn't be able to handle being locked up in a room anyway without going crazy.

**Asakane Kotoro**: Don't worry, I didn't get hurt too badly. The baby just got upset because she thought we were done riding when we weren't. Don't worry, I'm three chapters ahead of schedule so in the event something happens, I've got those chapters done and ready to go.

**Rae-Bloody-Grace**: Okay, I'm pretty sure that we've already had this discussion regarding your life or something relatively close so I'll leave that alone for right now. This chapter, I think and hope, would earn your approval since I added in the mood that you were in a couple of nights ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rae, or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The air was heavy and threatened to smother her but Rae refused to let some wimp in a monkey-

_Baboon_

-costume scare the crap out of her. She would remain calm and collected. She would not surrender to any intimidation techniques that he may or may not employ. That was Kagome's job to ensure that she was rightfully intimidated and no one else's. She would not fall into any of his mind games since it wasn't his place to play any games such as those.

She _would_ however escape this place. Honestly, who in the hell designed this place? A gothic version of Martha Stewart? She had issues with the happy Martha Stewart so if this place was designed by the gothic version then she was going to do some serious complaining when her maker got brave enough to meet her.

What was with the skulls that littered a couple of corners of the room? Was she supposed to be intimidated by the mere sight of the skulls or what in the hell did he think was going to happen? Did he need skulls to get off or something?

A giggle threatened to escape her lips as the thought but the seriousness of the situation forced her humor to get put on hold. She needed to figure out a way to get out of this mess and hopefully with every single limb intact. If she lost a limb to this mentally deranged lunatic then Kagome going to be pissed and everybody within a possible ten mile radius was going to know about it.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, she sat down in the middle of the floor and looked towards the barred window. Maybe she could break out that way. No, experience told her that windows were generally a poor method of escape since somebody usually anticipated an escape that way. Besides, window escapes had been going on since the beginning of escaping places so only an idiot would think not to guard the windows.

Closing her eyes, Rae began to concentrate on her breaths as she thought about everything she knew about Naraku. Formerly human that lusted after the slut that Kagome was reincarnated from. Why in the hell was she reminded of _Faust_ with the whole guy selling his soul thing? Seriously, don't guys have stuff better to do than sell their souls for power, wealth, women, and that sort of thing?

Clearly men in this time period had nothing better to do if they were being complete idiots about the whole thing. Why let a bunch of demons eat you and turn you into a half demon if you were going to end up killing the girl you wanted just because she wouldn't let you between her legs? She could understand why he chose to pit Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other since Inuyasha clearly had the slut miko's attention. Get rid of the competition and make your move while she's still down.

Of course when Kikyo refused to look at another even when she was convinced that Inuyasha was a traitor. If that wasn't devotion then she wasn't exactly sure what it was but she knew full well what it was after it passed the devotion mark. Now it was merely an obsession on Kikyo's part.

Getting up, she kicked the door and helped as a pain shot up her foot. "Let me out or so help me I'll unleash the wrath of a thousand hyperactive teenagers for three thousand moons!" Rae screamed as she jumped around.

Hold on a minute. Three thousand moons equaled how long? Okay, there were three hundred and sixty five days in a year, excluding leap years, which meant there were three hundred and sixty four nights in a single year so that equaled… Rae's face paled. There was no way in hell she was going to spend over eight years near this creepy bastard!

Making fists, she began hitting the door before trying to break it down, yelping when pain shot through her shoulder. How in the hell did people make it look so easy on T.V.? Ugh, stupid T.V. for lying about stuff and making it look easier than what it actually was. Somebody should sue on behalf of all television loving people that attempted a stunt or two and ended up getting hurt.

When she got back to the modern era, she'd be sure to make the suggestion. Maybe she'd be better off running it by Kagome or somebody before she went ahead and did that. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. If she went and did something without Kagome knowing about it then there would surely be hell to pay.

Rae felt her heart freeze as the sound of footsteps approached. She moved away from the door and stared as the door opened. "So you're the miko's sister." The dark-haired man said with a cruel smile.

Her mind screamed at her that this was Naraku and that it would be a smart idea to keep her mouth shut. Her mind had a good idea but her mouth chose not to listen. "What is with guys in this place wearing eye shadow? Seriously, dude, does God here have a sense of humor or are you just trying to attract the dead bimbo cause she's still not opening her legs for you." Rae stated with a grin. "I mean, I've met my fair share of bimbos and when one refuses to open her legs for you then you know there's something going on. Aren't you well developed down there or what's the story?"

Irritation flashed in Naraku's eyes as he looked at the teenage girl. Clearly she had no idea who he was or what he was even capable of doing if she had the nerve to insult him. "Stupid girl." Naraku snarled. "Do you even have any idea as to who I am?"

A grin spread across Rae's face. Ooh, he was so setting himself up for this one. "Sure I do. You're the Joker so where the hell is Batman?" Rae questioned with a grin.

Irritation quickly turned to anger as Naraku glared at her. He didn't know who this Joker was and he didn't know who in the hell this Batman character was that was speaking of but he would _not_ tolerate the insolence and lack of respect from this human! "You will speak to me with respect if you expect to live!" Naraku threatened.

"Who decorated this place? If it was Martha Stewart then you and me are gonna have to have a discussion regarding decorating tips cause she musta been suicidal whenever she dropped by to decorate."

A yelp escaped Rae's lips as she found herself being held against a wall. Her heart raced frantically in her chest as fear pounded through her veins. Maybe she should keep her trap shut now if she expected to see her sister again. "You will keep quiet." Naraku snarled at her.

Rae's eyes narrowed dangerously at Naraku as she answered, "My sister is going to kill you."

Naraku smiled coldly. "Is that what you think?" Naraku questioned lightly.

Gathering as much spit as her mouth could hold, Rae took a deep breath before watching with satisfaction as her spit landed on Naraku's face and slid effortlessly down the pale flesh. A sharp slap across her face sent the teenage girl to the floor before Naraku left the room. Lightly touching her stinging cheek, Rae noted with satisfaction that he had forgotten to lock the door behind him.

Sometimes pissing people off was just way too much fun.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I honestly have issues with how Martha Stewart does stuff so if you like her and leave flames calling me a bitch or whatever then you're just waiting your time and mine cause I already know that I'm a bitch and I honestly don't care what anybody wants to call me. The Joker and Batman thing just kinda popped up out of nowhere and kind of had me laughing for whatever reason. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted.


	14. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm actually down to *stops to do quick subtraction* six stories and the chapters are coming easier cause there's so few stories to worry about now that it's actually kind of interesting. Anyway, here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure!

**Rae-Bloody-Grace**: We've already got our stuff taken care of and you're looking at the last chapters so I'm going to throw this chapter up as soon as I get up to Dimwit's.

**Asakane Kotoro:** The colt and I are both fine, don't worry. The Batman-Joker line wasn't something that I had expected but it popped up and got into the story so we're good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Rae since she belongs to Rae-Bloody-Grace. So what do I own? A notebook that has a couple of chapters for this story in it and a bag of marshmallows that are being used to bribe my muse.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A smart person would escape and look for an exit. A smart person wouldn't be interested in hunting down their captor and screaming at them.

Rae was one of the few that would hunt down their captor and scream at them before making a break for the door. Come to think of it, Rae was fairly certain that she could break through any one of the doors. It was still warm out so it'd make sense to have the damn paper screens or whatever they were made out of up. Taking into consideration the chances of her escaping, it would probably be wiser to ignore confrontation and just work on escaping.

If only she listened to her gut then she'd be safe. Maybe.

Then again listening to one's gut feeling wasn't always fun. Sure, it may have been a smart thing to do most of the time but other times the gut feeling got someone killed or seriously injured. If it was supposed to help keep someone alive then clearly it was a failure some of the time. Nature sure knew how to mess itself up. How could something that was so beautiful most of the time be able to make mistakes that were so dangerous? Then again it was probably the beauty that lured several creatures to their deaths.

Like women for example. Poets praised the female body for centuries and sometimes a woman used her beauty to lure her victim or victims to their deaths. Pretty girls seemed to get things easier and get a lot farther in the real world than someone that looked average and worked harder.

Then again, it was working harder that paid off. Beauty lasted for only so long before it faded away to nothing. Those that worked harder had more to show for their lives than somebody who didn't work that hard.

She spoke no words and she slipped through Naraku's hideout. The evil hanyou was somewhere around here, she could tell that much already. Wherever he was then the Shikon no Tama was bound to be close by. It was highly unlikely that he would leave it alone for such a short time but she had to try to steal it from him.

Rae felt her heart race against her chest as she advanced towards a room that had the door opened ever so slightly. A cold chill went down her spine as she advanced, settling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel her fear pouring from every single pore on her body as everything around her started to slow down. Her body was producing the adrenaline now, preparing for the fight or flight response.

Distantly she wondered which response it would choose. What would the situation be and which response would it require? If the situation required her to run, could she honestly escape from Naraku's grasp? She didn't know but she wasn't going to let not knowing impede her choice to help her sister and everybody else that was being affected by Naraku's evil.

She would try to take back the Shikon no Tama even if it killed her.

Rae was going to do something stupid, she could just feel it. Why couldn't her sister be smart and just stay put instead of doing something stupid for five minutes?

Kagome shivered as a bad feeling grew within her and settled like a heavy stone in her gut. What was her sister planning on doing? What would she do to Naraku? The better question to ask was probably what would Naraku do to Rae.

Inuyasha didn't get it. He wasn't an older sibling but thankfully Sango and Sesshomaru both seemed to understand perfectly well. It wasn't surprising that they understood seeing as both of them had a younger brother although she supposed that it was possible that Sesshomaru had a sister. After all, demons did live long lives and the odds of him having a sister was probable. "Don't worry, miko. We will retrieve Rae from Naraku." Sesshomaru told her calmly.

"I don't get why you're worried. Rae can take care of herself." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome frowned slightly. "My sister doesn't think when she's scared. She just goes and does something incredibly stupid when she's scared and that leaves whoever's dumb enough to bail her out with a mess that resembles the destruction that a tornado leaves behind." Kagome told Inuyasha. "Unfortunately I'm dumb enough to go grab my sister and drag her butt back from the edge of hell."

Sesshomaru stared at the miko for a moment, silently admiring her devotion to her sibling. If she were that protective over an adopted sibling then she must have been just as protective over her blood sibling. If any harm were to befall either of her siblings or even anybody that she cared about then surely the offending party would find themselves facing an opponent that they hadn't expected.

Maybe he should reconsider the amount of loyalty that humans held towards those that they cared for. If the miko was an example of how loyal some humans were then he didn't want to be on the miko's bad side. It was her good side that he'd rather stay on since he had a feeling that once she swore to never forgive somebody that had landed on her bad side, it was for life.

Then there was her general personality. She was loving and kind but how many times had somebody taken advantage of her kindness? Surely Inuyasha had even taken advantage of her forgiving nature at least once in the time that they had known each other. If the opportunity ever presented itself, would Naraku take advantage of the miko's caring nature and use it to his advantage?

Probably seeing as it was Naraku. Of all of his opponents, the evil hanyou was just something that he didn't care for at all. Worthy, yes, but only in the scheming department. There had been several mistakes that Naraku had made but the biggest one was trying to manipulate him.

The taiyoukai made a face when he caught the familiar scent of Naraku's miasma and looked at his half brother. Inuyasha had picked up the scent as well and, if the look on his face was anything to go by, the dead miko was there too.

This was just a wonderful reunion. "Kagome…" Inuyasha started but trailed off when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes.

"I know." Did she sense the undead miko nearby. "My main concern is getting my sister away from Naraku before he does something to her. If he so much has touched even a hair on her head though, he's going to die very slowly and as painfully as possible."

Note to self: do not anger the miko.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Another chapter said and done. It's Tuesday and I'm going to go horseback riding again. Yeah, not overly intelligent but I like horses more than I'm afraid of getting dumped. Besides, horseback riding is actually one of my chores. If anybody lives on a ranch with horses then you know that it's a necessary evil. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


	15. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: We are soooo winding down to the final chapters. I don't know if I'll be happy or sad that the story's done but I guess that it's the most loved and hated part for authors. Anyway, obviously the story isn't going along with Inuyasha: The Final Act so I'm hoping you guys won't send me any flames regarding that subject.

Disclaimer: I've said it repeatedly and I will continue to do so while I write fan fictions. I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

As it turned out, the situation didn't call for too much thought on her part. To her, that counted as one of a few blessings that she knew she had received ever since arriving in the Feudal Era. The second surprise she had gotten was that Naraku wasn't in the room with the Shikon no Tama which surprised her so she was able to snatch it and hopefully would be able to escape with it without getting caught.

It was only when she realized that the castle or whatever it was that they were currently in was under attack that her gut really started screaming at her to book it. It wouldn't do to get caught in the crossfire when she didn't know who exactly was attacking the compound or if the person or persons attacking the place were enemies or friends.

Of course, there was that one simple saying. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." and Naraku was her enemy. If he had an enemy then all she had to do was side with Naraku's enemy and she could have her life spared long enough to get back to her sister.

That plan was at least foolproof but it was executing it that would be the tricky part. Any idiot could come up with a plan but it took a genius to ensure that it would come out perfectly. Even then there were no promises seeing as there was one thing everybody had heard of at some point in time. The solitary law that needed no introduction and people seemed to be worried about.

Murphy's law.

Murphy's law stated simply that whatever could go wrong would go wrong. Since she made the plan then whatever could possibly go wrong with her plan would definitely go wrong. Hey, arguing against a well known law was pointless. She had tried to argue once already with the law in her ear and she had lost miserably. Kagome had ensured that she would actually stop and think twice about setting off any of her potentially dangerous plans near the miko or even near Souta. Even now she still had nightmares about Kagome's "gentle" payback.

Rae froze when she realized that she had gone the wrong way and was currently facing Naraku. His eyes narrowed in cold hate and pure anger when he realized that she was holding the Shikon no Tama. "Give it back." Naraku snarled at her.

"No. It's Kagome's. I'm taking it back to her." Rae stepped back, keeping her eyes focused on the evil hanyou. If she looked away from him for even a moment, she was fairly certain that she was going to get killed.

_Run damn it!_

She didn't need to be told twice. Darting off to the side, she began running as quickly as she could with adrenaline pounding through her veins. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion but she didn't dare look behind her in fear of tripping over her own feet. Hey, it was always smarter not to look behind you when you're running away from something.

Come to think of it, it was smarter not to argue against voices when they started screaming survival tips at you. Arguing against the smart voices was an incredibly dumb thing to do. Not only that, but you lost the argument and it was when you lost an argument against yourself did things get sad. There was just something wrong with losing an argument with yourself that surpassed winning an argument against yourself.

With her mind racing frantically, Rae picked up the pace despite feeling as if her heart were going to burst from her chest. Her lungs screamed at her, clearly furious from the lack of oxygen while her muscles burned from being pushed so hard. Everything screamed to either run or stop but she couldn't. Nothing other than running away from Naraku and his followers seemed to matter.

Bracing herself, Rae threw herself against a door and rolled in the dirt. Blinking a couple of times, she stared up at the sky before scrambling to her feet and running across the deadened land. "Rae! Slide home!" Rae heard Kagome's voice scream.

Without thinking, she threw herself to the ground just as an arrow flew over her. As she listened to the whistle produced by the arrow cutting through the air, she knew that the battle had officially begun.

"Rae! Slide home!"

Sesshomaru didn't understand the meaning of those words but he was surprised to see that Rae clearly did. He watched as she threw herself to the ground and slid in the dirt just as the young miko's arrow flew where Rae's head had been moment's before. Part of him wanted to yell at the miko for endangering the hyper teenager but something told him that the two had done something similar before.

He attacked one of Naraku's incarnations when they moved to attack Rae, watching out of the corner of his eye as she took off running. A glint caught his eye, telling him that she had somehow stolen the Shikon no Tama from Naraku. How in the world did she master that one?

Deciding that he would concentrate on the battle ahead, Sesshomaru drew his sword and joined his brother and his brother's pack in attacking the evil hanyou. He nearly started when he heard Rae singing and knew that she was close by.

**Been a long road to follow**

**Been there and gone tomorrow**

**Without saying goodbye to yesterday.**

**Are the memories I hold still valid?**

**Or has the tears deluded them?**

**Maybe this time tomorrow**

**The rain will cease to follow**

**And the mist will fade into one more today**

**Something somewhere out there keeps calling**

**Am I going home?**

**Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?**

**Zero gravity… what's it like?**

**Am I going home?**

**Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?**

**Still the road keeps on telling me to go on…**

**Something is pulling me**

**I feel the gravity of it all**

She was scared. When she was scared, sometimes she sang the most soothing song she could think of. When the song was over, she fell silent and watched as Sesshomaru fought alongside Kagome and her friends. Soon the fate of the world would be decided and she prayed like hell that their side won.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm admittedly tired but I wanted to get this chapter done so it wouldn't keep me up tonight. Anyway, now that the chapter's done I'm going to bed so read and review, flames will be accepted and used on my cousin since he blew up my grandmother's computer so now I have to go to the next town that's ten miles away to use a computer since using laptops takes a bit longer than a regular computer and the librarian in the town where I live doesn't like me so I don't dare step foot in the libarary when she's working which is all of the time. As a result of having to travel over to the next down, my updates are going to be hectic... again.


	16. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Umm… Last chapter I think. I really can't think of too much that'll happen next so I think this will be the last chapter. Considering the fact that I was trying to get nine stories completed when I started working on them again, this is doing pretty good.

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Inuyasha: not mine. Rae: not mine.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Impending fights always had a certain feel to it that seemed to make the air grow heavy and thick. It felt like suffocating except there was nothing covering the nose and mouth. Clutching the Shikon no Tama tightly in her hands, Rae watched the battle with wide eyes.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were working together as they fought against Naraku while Sango held off her younger brother with tears rolling down her face. Distantly, Rae noted how Souta and this boy bore a strong resemblance. Ancestor or reincarnation, which one was it? If she made the observation to Kagome, would she get smacked?

Her eyes flickered to her sister, seeing tat she was working with that Kikyo person while Miroku was dealing with Kagura. She didn't really care much for Kikyo. There was something about her that didn't feel right. What Inuyasha had seen in her, Rae had no clue. Kagome was prettier than the walking clay pot. Much prettier and she had a nicer attitude.

Maybe Inuyasha needed the smack on the head instead of her. Or three. Kagome gave good smacks when she wanted to and surely she'd want to smack Inuyasha for being such an idiot. Did he even realize that Kagome liked him or was he seriously that oblivious?

Was he one of those people that got off because of a corpse or what was his deal? Kagome wasn't dead so maybe he didn't get off because of corpses. But she did look like a dead person so maybe Inuyasha was thinking about using Kagome just to deny his own fantasy. She shuddered at the image her mind produced. Note to self: Stay away from that train of thought.

As she watched, she saw that something was wrong. Kagome seemed to be taking on more and more of Naraku's followers while Kikyo was taking on less. As a matter of fact, the walking dead miko seemed to be getting ready to do something.

A protective instinct overcame Rae before she knew what was going on. Shoving the Shikon no Tama into her pocket, she picked up the thickest stick she could swing and charged.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him, seeing Rae charging towards the two priestesses with a stick in hand. What in the hell was she doing? She was supposed to be protecting the Shikon no Tama, not jumping into battle with a damned stick in hand! What was she thinking or had she stopped thinking again? If she stopped thinking again then he was going to shake her until some sense went back into that skull of hers! "Stop her!" Sesshomaru shouted to Miroku once he realized what Rae was planning.

Miroku ran towards the teenage girl, watching as she started hitting everybody that was about to hit her sister. Kikyo, he noted, seemed to be on her own. Just as he was defending himself from Kagura, he saw Kikyo turn around and draw her arrow back. Oh, Gods, she was going to shoot Kagome!

Before he could shout out a warning to the young miko, Rae whipped around and smacked Kikyo's windpipe with a stick. From the look on Kikyo's face, Rae had hit her as hard as she could. Startled, Kagome moved as Kikyo stumbled backwards with shock etched onto her features. "Try to hurt my sister again and I'll kill you!" Rae screamed. "I'll destroy everything for my sister if she wants me to!"

If she weren't busy helping fight, Kagome would have slapped her sister across the back of the head. "Focus your protectiveness obsession to keeping the Shikon no Tama safe!" Kagome shouted at Rae.

Having the knowledge that she wasn't going to do anything else that would go towards getting herself killed, Sesshomaru returned to helping his brother. He despised Naraku with a passion unmatched by any other emotion and was looking forward to the evil hanyou's death with great excitement. When the evil hanyou was dead, Sesshomaru knew that many of his problems would die along with him. That in itself was a good thing. Then all he'd have to worry about was how his brother was shaming the family and how he was going to remedy that.

_What about Rae?_ A voice questioned. _She's enough to make people worry even if they don't know her._ He wasn't worried. The miko seemed more than capable of handling the hyper girl. All he would have to do was leave Rae with the miko and all of his problems regarding the teenager would be solved just like that. It'd just take a little while to adjust to not having her around.

If things were that simple, then why didn't he want to let he go? Why didn't he want to watch her return with the miko to their own home? Was it because he had started to see her as a little sister that needed his protection because she didn't understand the way the world worked? She attracted danger easily enough so it was natural that he felt protective over her.

Suddenly Kagura took off with Kanna while the remaining demons that had supported Naraku fled for their lives. Each of them must have sensed what was about to happen and didn't want to be anywhere near the area. "Looks like everybody's ditched you, Naraku." Inuyasha said softly as he and Sesshomaru kept the evil hanyou from running.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he reached towards Rae with the intent of stealing the Shikon no Tama back. Screaming, she started swinging her stick before jumping back as Kagome shot an arrow at him. "Don't you dare touch her." Kagome said with a warning look in her eyes. "I swear, I will kill you."

The evil hanyou smiled coldly before trying again, yelling in pain when Sesshomaru cut off a tentacle. "This Sesshomaru believes that you were told not to touch the human." Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

"So you've grown attached to another human girl." Naraku snarled at him with a cold look of excitement in his eyes. "Perhaps I should take her away from you."

"Wind Scar!"

Rae yelped when Kagome released an arrow into Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Understanding the plan, Sesshomaru released his own attack into the mix before pulling his brother away from the explosion that followed.

When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the evil hanyou anywhere. "Houshi-sama?" Sango questioned softly.

Miroku pointed his hand away before taking off the beads, watching in amazement as nothing happened. Shaking slightly, he looked at his hand and saw the palm of his hand was flesh instead of a hole that devoured everything. "Yay! Miroku's fixed!" Rae shouted as she jumped onto Miroku and hugged him tightly. "Now you won't die so young. You'll be able the marry Sango-chan and grow old and die together."

Kagome covered her face. It was nice to know that her sister didn't calm down for more than five minutes. If she wasn't throwing a tantrum because somebody threatening somebody that she cared about, she was jumping around completely hyper due to happiness. "Let me see the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said finally.

Rae relinquished the Shikon no Tama to her sister, watching as she purified the jewel. All but one piece was there and from the looks on their faces, everybody knew where the final shard was. "No…" Rae gasped when realization hit her. "Kagome-chan, you can't! That's murder!"

"There is a way." Inuyasha said softly. "Sesshomaru?"

The taiyoukai nodded slightly, clearly understanding what his half brother was getting at. "This Sesshomaru could try." Sesshomaru agreed.

They watched as the Shikon shard was removed from Kohaku's back. When the boy slumped onto the ground, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga before swinging. Rae held onto Kagome's hand tightly, watching as the taijiya boy started breathing again. As he got up, there was bewilderment in his eyes.

They glanced over at Kagome, seeing that the Jewel was now complete and that it was completely purified. "Kagome," Rae said suddenly.

"What?"

Rae cupped her hands around her mouth as she whispered something into Kagome's ear. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, neither one hearing what Rae was saying. "Pretty good, huh?" Rae questioned with a smug look.

"And your brain just came up with that?"

"Yep."

Shrugging slightly, Kagome held the Shikon no Tama in her hands and closed her eyes. There was a bright light and when it vanished, everybody looked around in bewilderment. "What happened?" Miroku questioned.

Rae grinned. "I told Kagome the best wish to make to make the Shikon no Tama vanish." Rae said with an excited look in her eyes.

Kagome hugged her sister tightly before kissing her cheek. "You're still going to go home sometimes." Kagome told her sister.

Smiling, Rae nodded. "One good thing came out of this whole mess though," she told them.

"What was that?" Miroku questioned.

Looking around at the group, Rae's grin turned into a warm smile. "We all made such excellent friends." Rae answered simply. "In the end, friends are worth more than anything in the world."

* * *

lostmoonchild: Chapter's done and so is this story. Am I happy that it's done or am I sad? I really don't know. Thanks everybody for leaving such wonderful reviews and for putting up with this story. Until next time, this is lostmoonchild saying, "Forever free, forever me!"


End file.
